Special boi
Backups of this page are created weekly. Last backup - 7/16/18. Main Page= Anti-SFMB is a group formed in response to the abusive sysop of this wiki, SFMB. He is oppressive, and will ban and attack users he deems a threat. He plans to demote our admins and will do whatever he can to rule this wiki. Our sysop powers are in the wrong hands! Who Is He? He is a tyrant, willing to demote other users recklessly, and without doubt and hesitation. He is also wanting to remove the rules of this wiki, and jeopardize this wiki's existence. SFMB also discriminates and bullies other users, abusing his rights as a founder and attacking others aggressively. He never respects others' opinions. What a tyrant he is! He is going to take down our wiki if we don't stop him. He is SFMB. He is the tyrant. Who Are We? Our existence is to fight against such tyranny. We will use our manpower and time to mow down his forces, and to protect our rights. We will attack him by using templates and codes, defeat him through our diligence and knowledge. After timeless hours of his deception, exploitation and knavery from him to us, he successfully takes over this wonderful place. If we don't stop him now, he will eventually ban and humiliate every one of us, and the Free Vandalism Wiki will fall under SFMB's imperialist rule. The time of resistance is now. We will not prevail. We will protect our rights and the wiki. We are Anti-SFMB. Join Us! Sincerely, Members of Anti-SFMB |-| Details= The following is a list of our members and teams. All of us will work together, and rebel against the tyrant, SFMB. Leaders *175HayStacks (Main leader and founder) *Raptide (Second-in-command) *HiamjamesXD (Commander and Co-leader) *Sideway2 (Co-Co-Leader) *SmigzyGaming63 (Final Leader and commander) Alpha Team This team will work on normal missions, such as attacking pages that support the tyrant, and also aid the Delta Team on its quests. *EarthlingnAkumi (Team Commander) *Kevinalv (Team member) *~mer~the~admin~ (Team member) *none yet Delta Team This team will work on special missions, such as developing templates and scripts. It will also organize attacks to the SFMB profiles and message walls. These users must be used to them. *Raptide (Team Commander) *Kittenwolfie (Team member) *none yet *none yet *none yet To-Do List Here is a list of measures to fight against the tyrant. We will try our best, and we hope you can aid us in the quest to do the followings. #Locate SFMB's sockpuppets, if possible. #Attack SFMB's userpage, if possible. Use Shitstorms, or something disruptive. #Attract more members to our Anti-SFMB organization. We can always use more manpower. It has a large impact if we want to win this war. #Give out replies to his message wall that contains giant gifs. Even though he can remove them, this is a very troublesome work, and time consuming if these gifs are given out in multiple threads and replies. #Insult him. Try to drive him away of this place. #Get used to wikitext and coding. Make sure you have a number of sockpuppets, VPNs, proxies, and templates that are disruptive. Get used to Shitstorms and other templates. These are reliable weapons, and can help us win the war. #Be united. We are not going to win if we are divided. We should ignore our old hatred and rebel against this tyrant. |-| Message= The following is our introduction to what did SFMB do and why we want to fight against him. Please read if you are willing to participate in our operations and join us. Message to the Public Writer: Raptide As everyone one of us know, SFMB, the founder is back to reign the wiki. This is the darkest hour of this wiki. This wiki plunges into darkness as tyranny will threaten and discriminate everyone who values this wonderful place. I am not going to bow down. I will resist such a reign. I can make sockpuppets. I can even postpone the war against Anti-FHA. I am not going to back down. I will fight against SFMB and overthrow his throne, or die trying. Let's bring hell to him. Use whatever you got in your armory. Bots, Shitstorms, VPNs and proxies are welcome. Destroy every fucking page supporting this tyrant. Burn every single user who supports the monster. Demolish the reign of this horrible menace. Even if you don't join the resistance, I will fight against him. I will declare war on him. I like this wiki, and will not give her up. Even when I lose, I will make this revenge more epic than ever, wrecking every single page and templates. Revenge is a dish best served cold. Join the War! Overthrow the Tyrant! |-| Contact= Contacts After reading through our introductions and details, you may want to know more and consider to join us. How are you going to join us? Where can you sign up? Here is the right place for you to know. We will tell you how to sign up in the following. How to join us? Comment on the page to join. Please join! We need every single one of us to stop this tyrant! We are not going to let our wiki down. This place is a safe haven for us vandals; we cannot let our freedom be in jeopardize! If SFMB exists, this wiki will be in danger! As one of our beloved wiki members, every one of us has the responsibility to protect this wonderful place. We cannot ruin this only chance to stop the tyranny. Please join us and win the war! Base of Operations Our base of operations are located in the Goiky Wiki Discord. You can contact us there, or on our members' message walls. You can also by giving out comments in this page. We will reach to you as soon as possible. |-| Armory= We have useful codes and templates that can help us defeat our enemies. We will post them here, the source code and the links. Shitstorms *'Shitstorm' is a series of templates developed by Raptide. It is an experimental, but exponentially more powerful template than common ones used for mass-vandalism edits. It contains complex codes of galleries, templates, and style texts. It provides a much more devastating context than the common Mike Zilo template. *This template can be used for both profile edits and article edits. The payload is so powerful that using visual editor will lag indefinitely. Therefore, it is strongly recommended to use source or classic editing to avoid this. How to Use In the source editor, type the following codes in the page you want to drop the payload. (Removed by admin) In this version, the payload is half as powerful as the full load. If you want the page to be in even more chaos, you can add this: If you still want more, do this: In this case, the whole screen will be covered by gif, images and texts. The edit button will not be seen ever again, unless the edit gets reverted. *'ATTENTION!' The Shitstorm templates are getting removed by admins. If you still wish to use these templates, you can just copy-and-paste the codes directly in the page's source. This is essentially how templates do work. Source codes for Shitstorm: https://pastebin.com/icFw6duk Source codes for Shitstorm2: https://pastebin.com/rNvFAdqc Source codes for Shitstorm3: https://pastebin.com/UXkMPy2J Source codes for ShitstormR: https://pastebin.com/BbQndfNK Source codes for ShitstormX: https://pastebin.com/du7dxBxz Shitstorm Versions Multiple versions of Shitstorm do exist. Some of them are similar, some are not. # Shitstorm (Original, this payload will make this page in chaos.) (Removed by admin) # Shitstorm2 (The second half of the payload. This will being devastation to the page.) (Removed by admin) # Shitstorm3 (Based off from an infobox, the payload will be much more concentrated on the right side, effectively making this screen compacted will images and gifs.) (Removed by admin) # ShitstormR (Abbreviation of "Shitstorm Returns", this version is equipped with all lines and codes of all shitstorm versions. However, the size of the template is too large it exceeded the limit. Thus, it won't be used extensively unless there is a big improvement on reducing the complexity of it.) (Removed by admin) # ShitstormX (It is highly volatile and unstable, and is still in experimental stage. The template includes parts of all the series, taking the best part of it, making this one of the most effective payload of the series. Best use with combination of Shitstorm 1,2 and 3.) (Removed by admin) # Shitstorm Chaos (It's made by anon 43.224, not Raptide. It contains 1 regular Shitstorm, 2 Shitstorm2s, 3 Shitstorm3s, 4 ShitstormRs and 5 ShitstormXs. However, the template size is too large for page articles, it will just give out a link to the template page, and will not cause chaos and annihilation. See User:Mike Zilo 9000.) (Removed by admin) # ShitstormReturns (A mirror of Shitstorm original. A remake after its removal.) # ShitstormReturns2 (A mirror of Shitstorm2. Remake after its removal.) # ShitstormReturns3 (A mirror of Shitstorm3. Remake after its removal.) *This list will be updated when a new series or experimental nukes are developed and tested. All of these nukes are tested on several sites, such as User:Mike Zilo 10. Enjoy the chaos. 360 No Scoped Template * The 360 NO SCOPED REKT OH BABY A TRIPLE DARUDE DANKSTORM EATEN BY MARIO SAYONARA is a template which inserts spam into a page. It is similar to the Shitstorm Series but this one is a very cut down version of it (photo gallery removed). It inserts giant gif files like the Shitstorm Series but many from the Shitstorm Series have been removed. Links *Source Code *Template *A page used for testing the template Message Wall Spamming Gifs * This is another powerful code that can help us attack message walls. These gifs will be spammed along in a message, or even replies and comments on pages. Very troublesome, and hard to remove in Message Walls. Removable though, just plain time-consuming and it just wastes our enemies' time. Code M.W.A.T (Message Wall Annihilation Template) * Extremely practical, virtually template-free, so it will not be wrecked by templates' removal. Fills up the whole page. The black overlay will cover up the screen entirely. It can be added through replies on pages, commenting, and on Message Walls. Best thing: This code can be used cross-wiki, anywhere, anytime. Links * Source Code Mike Czech 6007 Mike Czech 6007 is an extremely chaotic userpage, that can be added by just adding the text . It adds multiple giant GIFs and userpages. Links * Source Code |-| Enemies= Here you will find our enemies other than SFMB. There are various reasons a person can become an enemy. None yet